The Chronicles of Weyard
by CreationsGoneAwry
Summary: A collection of one-shots that will be related to each other. Singe/Dawn/Seveneyeshipping friendly. Some will be set post-DD and the Eclipse. Rated T just in case. Only based on DD generation. Singe and Dawn complete, Seveneye to come. Abbreviated as COW.
1. Chapter 1

So I've been contemplating on these little ficlets for a while now. I looked up the name and found only two that had titles like this, one matching exactly but dating back from '03. But just know I didn't steal the name from anybody. This will be my collection of one-shots that I write that aren't related to any of my stories. I'm debating whether or not to move my current one-shots into here but that would be too much work, plus I want to make the one-shots that exist in here slightly related to each other. Gimme your thoughts on this! This was completed within two hours - yay short attention span!

So, without further ado, I present to you...A Dip in the Lake! Sveta/Tyrell KittyDogshipping/Singeshipping

* * *

><p><strong>A Dip in the Lake<strong>

Sveta had never known what Ayuthay truly looked like. She had always been cooped up inside of Belinsk, being trained for her duty as the new queen. She never knew Ayuthay was this beautiful.

Now that their tasks were at last done Sveta managed to take some time off from being queen and met up with all of her fellow Adepts, her friends, in said country. Apparently they were holding a surprise birthday party for Ayuthay's king, Amiti. How could they have remembered when his twenty-first birthday was? It was nearly a month after the Eclipse had ended, however, which in Sveta's mind was a good time to celebrate.

But for some reason, she felt…out of place.

While every other Adept made their way over to the king to congratulate him, both on his birthday and his coronation, Sveta sat quietly in front of Lake Barai. In the water her foot dangled freely, tracing circles in the coolness of the liquid. She hadn't yet congratulated her fellow Water Adept - she was too apathetic about everything at this time that she couldn't concentrate on barely anything other than the chills that ran through her body as she stuck her other bare foot into the water.

"Hey, Sveta," a voice from behind her called out. She turned around and faced Tyrell, the biggest oaf of the party.

She smiled weakly and turned back around, returning to her previous staring contest with the water; the water was winning. The reflection in the water was too bright for Sveta not to blink. She heard a dull thud on the ground next to her and looked over at the Mars Adept, lying on his back in the dew grass. He looked relaxed - something she wished she could've been.

"So what's got you so down?" he questioned, hands behind his head as he stared up into the clouds._ I crossed those clouds with Matthew and Karis, _he thought to himself. In order to reach Craggy Peak from Passaj, they had needed to cross the Passaj clouds, which were quite high in elevation. He abruptly sat up, turning his head to look at the beastgirl next to him.

Sveta sighed. "I…I do not know how to explain it." She finally looked at him with that weak smile on her face. "Do not worry about it, Tyrell. You should go have fun with the others." She looked past him now at the party. Matthew and Karis were dancing with each other, Eoleo and Amiti were chatting about some unknown topic, and even Himi and Rief were conversing with each other. It seemed to Sveta that the pair liked each other, considering how little they seemed to speak and when they did both their faces brightened and lit up like apples.

Tyrell didn't take no for an answer. "C'mon, Sveta. I know I'm not as smart as Matthew or Rief or Amiti, but I can listen almost as well as they can." He turned to stare at the water as she did and pulled his knees closer to him, resting his arms on his lower legs. "For once I wish somebody would tell me stuff," he muttered, now bringing his face down in between his knees and closing his eyes.

Her ears twitched. It wasn't as if she didn't trust him…just - oh, how could she put this? "Tyrell…" she trailed, looking at him. He was still stuck in his position but he brought his face up and looked at her as well. "I want to tell you, but I am not sure if you will hear it," she confessed, now staring at the ground, using her hand to pick at some grass.

"Hey," he suddenly said. Her ears perked up and she listened. "Remember when we were still trying to save Eoleo from being boiled alive?"

She sunk her head and her ears flopped down a bit. "No, Tyrell. I was not with you all when that happened," she said, remembering the painful explanations she had received from her countrymen about her brother, Volechek.

"Oh, yeah," he said stupidly, laughing a little. "Never mind, then." He turned away, a faint blush suddenly appearing on his face. How had he made such a fool out of himself _again? _

Sveta started to giggle, making her body shake slightly, her feet trembling in the water. Tyrell looked over at her, his blush gone, and raised his eyebrows.

"What's so funny?" he inquired.

She calmed herself and stared at him, stifling another laugh. "Oh, Tyrell. You are such a comic relief."

He grinned. "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

She sighed, her expression darkening ever-so-slightly. She thought for a moment, twisting her feet in the water, watching her reflection with sad eyes. "Do you think I will make an adequate queen?"

Tyrell was surprised; _this _was what she was upset about? "Well, of - of course, Sveta." A red color crept onto his face once more as he continued. "I mean, why wouldn't you? You're smart, wonderful, brilliant, intelligent," he resorted to counting off his fingers but stopped doing so at the last word, "…beautiful."

Sveta smiled at him, crimson appearing on her face as well. "Thank you, Tyrell." She circled her feet around in the water some more before another pair joined hers. She suddenly thought back to that time in the Teppe ruins. She had despised Tyrell from the moment he called her a kitty-dog, mistaking her for a dumb animal. Her senses were more attuned than animals', her fur never had to be trimmed, and she could walk on hind legs, not to mention wear clothes. Her sadness came back as she pressed another question onto him.

"Do you still think of me as a…'kitty-dog?'" This sounded silly coming from her but she had to know. Did her friends truly think of her as just another animal, but one that could talk and walk? Surely they didn't just see the asset side of her, right?

"No," he answered at long last, staring into her eyes. "I think you're much more than that." He was beginning to tremble; why was this bothering him? He was a warrior who could fight countless monsters with barely a thought, yet when it came to confessing not even his deepest feelings he was powerless? To him it didn't seem right. He sighed, shaking it off but still trembling slightly. "I'm glad you joined our party, Sveta." She smiled at him, a genuine smile, and ever-so-carefully he moved his hand on top of hers, returning the smile to her. She blushed a crimson red but continued smiling nonetheless. What was this feeling she felt? Was it adoration? Likeness? Attraction? Lo -

All of a sudden she felt a force push her into the water. Her hair escaped from its braids and flowed every which way until she made her way to the surface, gasping for air. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her assailant, Tyrell, who was grinning mischievously. She glared at him, her ears flopped down and clinging to her head.

"I thought you said you were glad I joined your group," she said, climbing out of the water with his help. She glared more daggers and wrung out her hair, leaving puddles in the grass. She shivered but resisted the bestial urge to shake out her fur.

"I am," Tyrell said in between laughs, "so I could do that."

While he was still laughing she plastered on her own mischievous grin and pushed him into the lake, catching him off guard. He sprang up to the surface almost instantly and stared at her in shock.

"Hey!" he yelled. By now the party behind them had quieted down to watch the two with amusement. Sveta didn't care; they could stare. She grinned again.

"The water is cold, isn't it?" she asked him. When he nodded she laughed.

Suddenly she felt her arm being tugged and she gasped and found herself in the water, next to Tyrell. Something about his close proximity made her stomach flip and she shivered uncontrollably.

He chuckled. "It _is _rather cold," he said, mocking her as he saw her shiver. But then she stared up at him with a look that he couldn't decipher at all. His stomach flip-flopped and he felt a blush creep onto his face yet again. He found himself leaning down, closer to her, and then -

She splashed some water in his face, laughing again childishly.

"Hey! That was mean - "

He was cut off by her lips smashing against his and the sparks that flew through his body. He suddenly had no control of his eyes, which closed, or hands, which snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He could hear her sigh into the kiss and his lips curved upwards, never breaking it. From behind them one of the Adepts whistled - most likely Eoleo - and some clapped while most stood, mouths agape.

At long last they pulled apart and smiled at each other.

"Hey, Sveta?" Tyrell asked. One of his hands moved from her waist to her face, cupping it. "Do you think I would make an adequate king?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A Conquered Fear**

Karis brought her knees up to her chin and rested, trying her best to keep herself from hyperventilating. She wished she didn't feel this way. A stray tear made its way down from her eye, streaking down to her cheek where she wiped it off with the back of her hand. She sniffed.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts instantly and she brought her head up slightly.

"Karis?" a voice called out. Not long after the door swung open and in stepped Sveta, one of her best friends. "I brought you some water," the beastwoman said shyly, revealing the glass in her hand. She closed the door behind her as she made her way to the bed and handed the glass to Karis. The green-haired girl gratefully took it, sipping slowly. She smiled.

"Thanks."

Sveta nodded and took a seat next to her on the bed. "We have only just left," she began. "Do you think you will be alright?"

Karis bit her lip. So Sveta _had _remembered. When the group was traveling in Briggs's ship for the first time Karis didn't feel all that well. Sveta needed comforting and she found it the perfect opportunity to escape for a while. When they went below decks her stomach settled, her mind and thoughts cleared, and she felt better. Sveta sensed what was wrong, however, and they came to the conclusion that Karis had seasickness.

But she didn't feel seasick.

She felt as if there was something more…something more deep and meaningful than seasickness, some repressed memory, perhaps? She couldn't remember much from her childhood, but she suspected that if the memory was as bad as she thought it could've been…well, maybe she blocked it out entirely.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Sveta's voice asked, making Karis jump a bit. She almost forgot she was in the room with her. She sniffed again then shook her head.

"No, I…I don't want to talk, but - " she bit her lip again, trying to think of how to ask. "S-Sveta, would you read my mind?"

Sveta was slightly taken aback. Since the girls had become friends during their journey, Karis had told Sveta she'd rather not have her mind read. So this must have been important.

"I will try," she answered at last. "What are you hoping for?"

Karis shrugged. "I just don't think I'm seasick. Maybe something with water itself? Did I have a near-death experience because of it? Did I choke on it?" She sighed. "I just want some answers."

"Karis, you are aware that I - "

"Yes, I know - you can't read something that I'm not thinking. But couldn't you at least try?"

The beastwoman sighed now. "I will try," she repeated, "if it will make you feel better."

Karis rubbed her forehead. "I'll only feel better when this feeling goes away."

Sveta nodded and, with a look of approval from her friend, closed her eyes, concentrating hard. Even the slightest out-of-place thought would break the connection so she exhaled, relaxing herself. After a moment her vision went black and images made their way into the darkness, unintelligibly crowding inside Karis's mind. Sveta sifted through the unnecessary images and focused on scanning her unconscious thoughts, searching for a probable cause.

A flash of light passed through the darkness of her vision and a vague and distant image popped up. From what Sveta could see, it was a young Karis. There was somebody beside her…Matthew? Blond hair and blue eyes - yes, she believed it was Matthew. They stood together, facing a small body of water. The young children seemed to be running towards the water, Karis's pigtails jumping with her, and in an instant the memory vanished, revealing the darkness again.

"Ah…" Sveta trailed, opening her eyes slowly and staring at Karis. "There was not much to be seen, and what I saw was very vague and unspecific."

Karis's face fell.

"But," she continued, "I believe I saw Matthew with you in an early period of your childhood. Perhaps he remembers?" She shook her head. "I must leave now. I am sorry, Karis, that I was not of much help."

"Wh-what?" Karis stuttered. "Where are you going?"

Sveta stalled for a second, reaching down and lacing her fingers through the edge of her robe. "Tyrell told me he wished to see me," she said, looking away and blushing slightly. She sighed. "I do hope you work this out." She stood up, making her way to the door. "Goodnight, Karis." And with that, she shut the door behind her, leaving Karis alone.

The Jupiter Adept huffed, her mind now cluttered with indecision. Did she really want to talk to Matthew about something so elementary? But now that she thought about it, what if a monster approached the ship and they needed to fight it? She would have to be there, which meant she had to overcome this.

With a sigh she pushed herself up off the bed, took a deep breath, exited the room and climbed the stairs to the deck.

…

"Hi, Matthew," she said once she approached the blonde, who was leaning over the railing of the ship. When he heard her voice he jumped a little, startled, and turned around.

He laughed nervously. "Hey," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled as brightly as she could but stayed back, even taking a few steps back. She mentally slapped herself as she realized Matthew had noticed this.

"Everything okay?" he asked, starting towards her.

She nodded. "Uh…mhm." _Great. Way to stutter._

But he wasn't really listening for an answer and instead led her over to a rectangular box that leant against the wall of the cabins, serving as a sort of chair. He sat down beside her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he coaxed, his blue eyes peering into her purples. As she stared out past him, at the sea, she didn't understand how he could be so calm.

She shook her head vigorously. "No."

Then her head started spinning around relentlessly, and she lost it. She stood up and stared down at him, backing away once more. "How can you be so calm right now, Matthew? Just look at all the…the _nothingness _right in front of us! What if the ship breaks down or something? What if we're ambushed by pirates or - or a kraken like our parents were? And what if - "

"Karis, what are you talking about?" he asked, his voice still calm but his face showing concern. He glanced behind him, confused about the "nothingness" she was referring to. "Are you talking about the wa - "

"Matthew, what if I fall in?" By now she was standing up, trapping herself in the corner about three feet away from him. When he stood up to follow after she sank down and put her face in her hands, sobbing. In between her fits she tried to say something but it was too unintelligible for him to catch.

"I didn't catch that." He seated himself next to her, his hands in his lap. He'd never really been a hands-on kind of guy and right now was an awkward situation, despite how well he seemed to be handling it.

She quieted her sobs after a few moments and brought her hands away from her face. "I'm sorry, Matthew," she uttered, turning her head to look at him with puffy eyes. They seemed to gleam for the shortest moment before she turned away again and sniffed. "I, um…I wanted to ask you something."

He nodded.

She cleared her throat and stared down at her lap, twiddling her thumbs. "Do you - do you remember anything about our childhood?"

He looked down as well, staring at his boots. He brought his legs up about halfway to his chin and rested his arms on them. "Like what?"

"I don't know," she admitted quickly, sheepishly. She looked away, towards the wall. "Water," she mumbled.

"Water?" he repeated, confused. What did water have to do with - oh. _That day… _he told himself. It shouldn't have surprised him that she was afraid of water. And she hadn't had to deal with it since that day as Kalay wasn't near water and obviously the cabin in the plateau wasn't either.

He rubbed the back of his neck some more. "Yeah." He sighed, unsure. "Do you want me to tell you about it?"

Karis nodded, turning her head to look at him. "Please."

He nodded as well and took a few minutes to gather his memories and thoughts from that day. "Um, okay…" he trailed. "We were both six. My dad took us to the end of Angara to teach us how to swim. Tyrell didn't want to come because that was the day he decided he didn't like water at all." He chuckled when he remembered the look on Tyrell's face when he said he hated water.

"Anyway, we were just outside of Carver's Camp, getting ready to step into the water. You went first because you couldn't wait," he continued, a small smile spreading across his face, "and I followed after you. My dad didn't know how fast the river was moving that day, though, and it started to carry you away from us." His face turned sour now. "I screamed for my dad but he was already running after you, trying to catch up. But the river was too fast." Matthew's head sank down in between his arms.

Karis was listening intently. "What happened?" she asked after a moment.

He brought his head back up and looked at her with sad eyes. "The river carried you off the waterfall." He sighed. "My dad of course jumped after you. We hurried to the hospital and the doctors said you probably would have drowned if we'd waited thirty seconds longer.

"It's really no wonder you're so afraid of water." Matthew clenched his hands, closing his eyes. "I should have helped you."

Karis sat still beside him, her mouth agape. So that's what had happened? The river's current carried her off of a waterfall? She felt a twinge of betrayal towards Isaac. How couldn't he have known the current was fast? Didn't he check? She glanced over at the blonde beside her. He blamed himself for what happened.

"We were six, Matthew," she said reassuringly. "You couldn't have done anything." She found it a bit ironic that she was the one comforting him but ignored it.

He sighed. "I still should've tried to run after you."

She shook her head. "No, Matthew - "

A huge wave crashed on the deck, water splashing everywhere. Karis screamed and clung to Matthew's shirt without realizing it.

"Hold on, guys!" Eoleo called out from the tiller. He yanked the ship back and forth, trying to avoid the icy islands.

Karis sighed; she thought a monster had approached.

Then she blushed as she realized she was gripping Matthew as hard as she could. She relinquished her grip and uttered an apology to the boy who was yet again looking away from her.

Another wave crashed onto the ship, causing it to rock, and a shout from Eoleo could be heard but neither knew what he said. The splashed water drenched the two and Karis screamed again. She shivered.

"It's so cold!" she yelled, standing up and running down the stairs to her room.

"Karis, wait!" Matthew shouted. He stood up and followed after her, shivering as well. He hurried down the stairs and went through her open door, spotting her on her bed already. She was crying again.

He took a moment to catch his breath. "Karis - "

"I don't like water, Matthew," she interjected, hugging herself in an attempt to keep warm. Tears streamed down her face and she sank lower, distressed.

Matthew walked to the bed, sitting down beside her. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. "I know," he whispered. He removed his scarf and wrapped it around her.

But she wasn't cold anymore; she was hot just from his touch. She turned away and bit her lip, silently wondering if he felt the same way. But that was silly. Of course he didn't. He was just comforting a friend. But the thought that he didn't feel the same way stung, and more tears poured from her eyes.

"Karis?" he asked, taking notice of all the tear stains on the blanket.

She sniffed.

He sighed. _It's now or never, _he thought. His hands shook slightly but he tried his best to ignore the nervousness. "Come here," he said, pulling her into his chest and hugging her.

She didn't quite know how to react at first. She was confused but pleased at the same time, but she was still shaken up from the story and the splashing cold water. She exhaled and pulled away from him for a split second.

"I don't want to fall in," she said, not meeting his eyes.

But he grabbed her chin, turning it so she _would_ meet his eyes. "I won't let you," he replied.

He closed the space between them and kissed her, feeling the sparks fly.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorrrrryy for the long wait, guys! Here's the second installment, though! I was going to publish it last night but I fell asleep proofreading it...so I hope you like it. :) Oh, yeah, this is chronologically the first story. They're on the ship, sailing to Snowdrift Shrine. Sveta and Tyrell obviously have feelings for each other but don't realize it until the 2nd(a dip in the lake)story. So...yeah, I just didn't want to make a big retard of myself.

Thanks for the reviews, Sentinel! :) And other people, lol.


End file.
